Bridge Over toubled waters
by txsgurl621
Summary: Will Maura lose it all when Jane risks all?


Rizzoli and Isles Rewrite Bridge over troubled water, how it should have happened  
I dont own the ladies.  
Enjoy. I will update other story soon.

Maura fell to her knees, unable to feel anything except for a body numbing chill that seemed to encpass her whole body. She wanted to rewind the last five minutes, to stop time. Anything that would change the fact that in the water below the bridge, the woman she loved had disappeared in the darkness of the water, the night, the darkness that encompassed Maura. She had called for backup for Jane and turned just in time to see Jane look back at her. Maybe she was crazy but she swore she saw an apology in Janes eyes before she leapt off the bridge. She knew Jane had always been and would always be a hero and it would be a matter of time before fate would not be put off. You cannot tempt fate and expect to always win and the dread that filled Maura seemed to tell her that fate took this hand.  
Maura was not aware of anything that was takign place around her. THe bitter cold seemed to match the chill that had emcompassed her. Maura had no idea when Frankie and Korsak came to the scene. Nor was she aware of being led to the back of a police cruiser and the heater warming the space around her. The medical examiner swore her heart had frozen, there were medical reviews of people dying of a broken heart and she would have taken steps to dispute that. Now, she realized that was not only true, but also seemed to be happening to her. The pain in the blondes chest was truly excruciating. Why had she never told Jane how she felt? That her life had truly never started before she saw the most gorgeous street walker ever.  
A gentle caress on her cheek brought her out of her stupor and she knew when she looked she would see her beautiful italian detective before her, instead it was Angela. For all intents and purposes this beautiful soul had been a mother to her as well as Jane and in her arms is where she truly fell apart.  
"She is gone." Mauras voice was hoarse and choked as she uttered those words of dread.  
"We don't know that, sweetie. You dont deal in supposedlies and without proof you are only guessing this. You know Janie better than anyone Maura! If anyone could survive that fall then she would."  
Maura nodded and sniffed quietly. Nobody would believe that the cold meical examiner would fall apart like this. Angela squuezed her shouders and whispered om her ear "You got this, you're okay." Maura nodded and Angela helped her out of the car. Angela wrapped an arm around her and guided her to the edge of the bridge and Maura winced as she had flashbacks of Jane falling into the water...no jumping, she didn't fall Maura reminded herself. Jane chose to jump in the water to save someone else. Anger welled inside of her but soon Maura was horrified at herself for anger when Jane may very well be gone forever.  
The blonde choked back tears and Angela squeezed her tight again. Frankie walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around them both.  
"Ma, why dont you both go back to the precinct. I will call you as soon as I know anything." Maura shook her head no. "It's ok Frankie, thank you baby. I will stay here with Maura. Can you get us some hot chocolate? I dont think coffee will help much right now." The younger rizzolli nodded and walked off.  
Soon the sun had crept over the horizon and Maura had no idea how long it had been since Jane had jumped off the bridge. Korsak kept giving her a look of compassion and sorrow. Maura knew Jane was loved dearly by the older detective, she was a daughter to the man. A stubborn, frustrating, obstinate daughter but a daughter none the less. She was a beautiful, amazing, breathtaking woman and she stole Mauras heart years before. Jane defended her when others called her names, she defended her google talk when she was nervous or found something she wanted to share. Jane was the first one who listened, Maura knew Jane had absolutely no interest in what Maura shared yet she remained her captive audience. Maura also found Jane could get her to watch the Red Sox play ball when nobody else could ever get Maura to pay attention to sports. She doubted Jane knew that it was she who had her attention. The way she jumped and screamed and pretended to throw the ball wanting to help her team beat those dreaded Yankees.

Maura remembered their first Christmas as friends when Jane had found out she would be alone and invited her to spend her first of many CHristmases together. Jane portrayed herself as a kick ass tough as nails warrior but Maura had seen her weak, scared, unsure of herself. "Why did I never tell her?" Maura mumbled to herself.  
"It is not too late." Maura was surprised by Angelas voice beside her.  
"Oh, I..." the Medical Examiner didn't know what to say. Angela gave her a watery smile. "A mother knows these things Maura. Jane has opened up to you more than anyone else in her life. I have seen her watch you just as I have watched you when you are looking at her."  
"You never said anything." Maura said.  
"It wasn't my place. I stopped pushing Jane into those dates she hated. I only ever wanted for my baby girl to be happy. She always stood strong for everyone around her but with you she lets her guard down. I could not be happier for you two to finally stop hiding from yourselves."  
"But..."  
"It's not to late Maura." Just as Angela was about to say more they heard a boat pull up. Maura felt her knees go weak as a huddled mass made its way off the boat. She would know that stride anywhere. Mauras knees went weak as Jane made her way across the pier. Angela pushed her towards Jane who pulled her close.  
"I am so sorry Maur." A trembling finger was placed on the Detectives ice cold lips.  
Maura rested her forehead on the detectives chest trying to stop the emotions overwhelming her. As Jane watched Mauras face went blank and she whispered "I am glad you are ok, I need to get to my office." She turned and walked away leaving a confused Jane watching her retreating form.  
"When will you realize that it isnt just you impacted by these decisions, Jane."  
"Ughhh, Ma I dont do this as a way of hurting you."  
"I wasn't talking about me Jane. For Boston's greatest detective you sure are not good at finding clues." Jane looked at her questioningly.  
"I do not know how long of life you will live Janie, but more than anything I have only wanted you to find love. THe kind of love I never had, the kind of love that will make you fight to go home safely every night. I see that every time you look at her, now be the big bad brave detective and go get her."

"Thanks Ma." Jane whispered kissing her forehead. "And, you will be in trouble later...jumping off a damn bridge." Angela smacked her arm hard. "Ow..." Jane mumbled. "Suck it up buttercup. Now go." Angela swatted her butt.

Jane walked quietly down the hall to Mauras office. She saw the beautiful woman bent over her desk with her head in her hands. Jane knocked lightly and poked her head in, "Truce?" Maura looked up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. They were swollen and red with dark circles underneath.  
"Awwww Maur." Jane walked in and knelt in front of her. "I am sorry."  
"Why Jane?" Maura whispered brokenly.  
"Why what?"  
"Why arent we enough?" THe medical examiner asked.  
"I don't think Maura, I react."  
"I know." Maura groaned."You react without thinking what something happening to you would do to all of us. I am grateful that you are ok. God am I grateful but what about next time."  
" I don't know Maura but I know that life is short and when i was fighting the water I realized I cannot let another minute pass without telling you that you are the one. The one I love, will always love, the one I want to come home to you every night." Jane held out a box and Maura opened it with trembling fingers and Maura recognized Angelas ring. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes.  
"Jane we have not even dated."  
The detective pushed Mauras hair back and said what have we been doing all these years. Maura you have seen my good, my bad, and my ugly."  
"There is no ugly with you, Jane. Every day with you is beautiful." Jane scoffed and Maura giggled. Jane held the ring out and lifted her eyebrow, Maura shook her head but reached out and put that ring on her finger.  
"I know that I fell in love with all aspects of you but if I am to be your wife you damn well better come home safe every night."  
"Always, Maur!"

This is how that episode should have happened,


End file.
